Naruto X Avatar: Tale of A Jinchuriki
by Miss Ino19
Summary: Inspired by Bodyguard of Azula,read if you liked that. Ruto is rescued out of a death sentence by Tsunade and travels to the Bending Countries.
1. Chapter 1

Badass: Prologue: The Beginning

"Speaking/Talking".

'Thinking'

"`Bijuu Talking`".

Deus Swiftblade's 'Bodyguard Of Azula' inspired me to write this story,so you might see a lot of borrowed ideas and style of writing.

And my sincerest apologies for the name of my story,it just came to my head and kinda got stuck there!

|Opening Theme Song,Maroon 5-Animals|

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender

Prologue

(Location: Valley of The End)

"Sasuke!".

"Naruto!".

Naruto screamed out towards someone he once considered his friend. The blonde was covered in the Kyubi's crimson chakra cloak as he held a Rasengan in his right hand and thrust it forward.

Sasuke on the other hand had his Chidori in his left hand,the two lunged at each other and both attacks clashed,causing a major explosion.

(Location: Konoha Gate)

Sakura waited. At the gates of Konoha. After Naruto made a promise to bring back her lover,she didn't leave the gate and stayed. Her hope was dying down gradually as she waited,she had in mind that she had lost both her team-mates. All of it was regained when she saw a battered up Naruto in sight,carrying an unconscious Sasuke. At first,she was delighted,then she was shocked to see that Sasuke was bleeding from his left hand,and Naruto bleeding from his right hand.

"What happened to Sasuke-kun?". The pink-haired girl asked,at first with a solemn voice.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan,he's fine,he's just injured". Naruto said,breathing in between his speech,he was severely exhausted,but he had a genuine smile on his face.

"Fine?! You promised you'd bring him back,but he's not in good condition?!".

"Sakura,keep your voice down",Naruto asked,trembling as villagers started to stand behind Sakura,throwing death glares at him.

"No! You hurt my Sasuke-kun?!". Sakura declared as she charged at Naruto. She delivered a devastating punch to his face,sending the blonde skidding backwards. Despite the force of the blow,he still managed to carry Sasuke,and had a smile on his face.

"No Sakura,I had to,in order for me to bring him back".

"Well,I've had enough of this".

"Yeah,let's kill the brat already".

"Agreed!".

The civilians roared as they charged at Naruto,the kid worried for his dear life.

(Location: Konoha Prison)

Naruto looked at full moon through the tiny window in his cell. After that,he sat down in a meditative position on his bed.

'Kyubi?'.

"`I'm here,and your wish has been granted,I will train you with everything I know`".

(Location: Hokage Office)

"The punishment was him being banished from Konoha all because he brought back Sasuke,they should even be thankful".

After a meeting was called,the civilian and Shinobi council were present,Tsunade was made to pretend like she banished her godson;Naruto.

Shizune was also remorseful,but she still felt strong as she knew of their plan to help the young Uzumaki. The Hokage's assistant was holding a key.

"Let's go Shizune".

(Location : Konoha Prison)

Naruto was sweating while still in his meditative position. He was having an intense training session in his mind with his Tailed Beast. He soon opened his eyes and was breathing silently,but rapidly,and sweat ran all over his body.

"Naruto".

The blonde looked at the door to his cell and smiled when he saw the person there.

"Tsunade-Sama"

(Location: Naruto)

After receiving everything the Godaime Hokage offered him,Naruto used the Body Replacement technique with the clone that was in prison with the Kage Bunshin on the ship,and said ship was now on the seas for over a month.

Tsunade gave him her necklace,something he proudly wore,ever since the Sandaime died,Tsunade had always acted like a mother to him,something he had promised himself he would never forget about.

(Flashback)

"I swear to you Tsunade-sama,I'll never forget this village,I won't miss everyone in this village,but I'll miss some people,Kakashi...".

"Sasuke,Ino,Shino,Hinata,Shikamaru,Sakura...".

"Maybe",the blonde cut in before the Hokage could finish it all.

Tsunade smiled as a single tear dropped from her eye. "I know Sakura acted stupidly,but I'm sorry Naruto".

"I loved Sakura...and yet,she shunned me every single time".

Tsunade saw how much her godson had gone through,and how much he had grown. "Don't worry my love,I believe you'll find love,true love".

(End of Flashback)

"I'll miss you Tsunade-Sama".

"`Kid,let's plan this out,when we get to the Bending Countries,what do you intend on doing to get money?`".

"Well,you're the one who has experience with the Bending Countries".

Naruto felt the Kyuubi smirk inside him,he also smirked as he knew that this was a new page and fresh chapter to his life.

(Location: Unknown Village,Fire Nation)

A young boy,wearing a black cloak with a hood covering his face was fending off some fire nation soldiers,and was doing it quite easily.

A soldier with a spear tried to sweep his legs,he just performed a back flip and grabbed the spear,lifting it and swinging the soldier with it away. Another soldier threw a fireball at him,when it hit,the soldier saw nothing and smirked,only to get kneed in the stomach by the boy. He was lifted up a bit by the blow,but before gravity could pull him back,the boy performed an uppercut that sent him away.

The soldiers all saw that there was no end and started to move back,watching the boy like he was some sort of legendary warrior. As a matter of fact,he somewhat was,according to the stories they heard,the kid,if true,had managed to fend off spirits,and also defeated more than 100 fire nation soldiers that had been sent by the Fire lord.

"You guys don't know when to stop huh?",he asked with a tone of death.

"You tell your damned fire lord that I don't want any business in this damned shit!". He half-shouted at the soldiers.

"Calm down Naruto".

Naruto looked in between the soldiers and saw an old man,a familiar old man.

"Iroh?",he asked as he stared on. He sighed then lifted the hood to reveal his face,he still looked relatively young,but it was clear that he had grown. He remembered the dragon of the west clearly,as he received a one-year training from him after the two met in a colony in the Earth Kingdom.

"Yes,now let's talk,legit?".

(Location: Fire Nation,Royal Palace)

Azula was walking away from the Fire lord's throne room. She was grunting and then kicked the air when her anger reached its peak.

"Calm down,Princess,what did Ozai say?".

Azula smiled when she saw the person speaking to her. "Naruto,you're a lifesaver".

Its been three years since the blonde had left Konoha and he had grown into a handsome teenager,he had extinguished his baby fat and had a very fit stature,with a very sexy body. He had a black cloak on with a hood,but he didn't wear the hood.

"What? A mere soldier in the Fire Nation army? A lifesaver to the princess?",he asked in a very sarcastic manner.

"Stop calling me princess",she chuckled and walked over to him. "Father said that he wants me to capture ZuZu and Uncle,but he doesn't want me to go alone,and said I need a team".

Naruto groaned as Azula spoke. " I have to work for Ozai?".

"Just put the Fire lord before his name,and if you say no,you'll have to run from fangirls thrice every week".

Naruto suddenly had a glare,that was directed straight at Azula. "You're a wicked lady!".

"Besides",she stated as she crossed her arms. "You'll be working for me".

Naruto then looked around,calming down and analysing the situation. "Well,Ozai pays well,sure why not?". Naruto agreed,although he felt disturbed at the fact that he'd been facing someone he had grown to love. Azula then did something that shocked the blonde,he was hugged by her. He smiled before he hugged her back.

They broke up the hug and then an awkward silence occurred.

"Well,I'll go get prepared then".

End

A/N: Well,that's my avatar/Naruto crossover.

Like I said,I'll be borrowing a lot of elements from Deus Swiftblade's 'Bodyguard Of Azula',cause I got mostly all my inspiration from it.

This won't be the last we'll see of Konoha,the antagonist from Konoha will be Danzo Shimura.

I'll stick to a canon story and follow the storyline of Avatar : The last Airbender.

I will try to update regularly.

Jaana.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender

Tale Of A Jinchuriiki Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"`Bijuu/Spirit Talking`"

'`Bijuu/Spirit Thinking`'

(Location: Aboard Azula's Ship)

Naruto stood at the side of the ship and watched as the ship moved across the waters. He felt a certain ease by looking as nature moved around. She had no hindrance and no one was stopping her as she moved freely through the world. The blonde took a deep breath and heaved out, as there was a lot on his mind.

"`Hey,Kid.`", the fox said.

Naruto inwardly sighed as he heard the fox's voice. He was clearly enjoying the view and didn't want any hindrance, there was a lot on his mind and he wanted to think freely through it.

"`Hey,Naruto!`", the fox didn't allow it though as it called again, this time, louder, and it didn't sound like it was gonna give up anytime soon.

'Yes,Kyuubi?', Naruto reluctantly said, it could be sensed in his voice that he didn't really want to answer.

"`What's it kiddo?didn't sleep well?`", the Kyuubi asked in a tone of voice that made him just wanna punch the life out of the furry beast.

But he just heaved another sigh and continued with life. 'You and I both know very much that I don't have much of that.', he replied with no certain emotion.

The fox was silent for a minute, which felt like long hours to him as the soothing breeze of the sea passed and blew around him.

"`I know very much what you're thinking about.`"

Naruto chuckled at the fox's words. 'Do you?',he said in reply.

"`Kid,I live in your mind.`" The fox said sarcastically towards its host.

'It doesn't mean I show you every single thing I think about.' Naruto responded bluntly, his growing laughter stopping.

"`Well, that's a point to you, but still doesn't mean, I know you're thinking about Iroh and Zuko.`"

Obviously he was, so he decided not to reply what the fox said at that moment.

"`I remember Azula promising a peaceful approach, as requested by Ozai.`"

'Screw that asshole, I'm only doing this 'cause Azula told me to, and even if its all going to be done in a peaceful way, I can't think of capturing my sensei, someone who I thought and still think of as a father figure.'

"`Hey! What about me? I'm a sensei AND father figure! And you never seem to have any problem bruising me whenever we spar!`" The fox at that moment was somewhat pissed off, scratch that, it WAS pissed off. Naruto never took it easy against him, in fact, he was always cocky whenever the two went at it in his mind, especially after he mastered a certain windy technique.

'Accepted,you're my sensei also, but I am no werefox or nine-tailed human freak' Naruto stopped when he said that and covered his face as the Kyuubi started laughing, hard.

'Let's forget I ever said that,alright?'. He quickly said while shaking his head. He was one with the Kyuubi and he knew and accepted that a very long time ago ever since he mastered the fox's power and after its rigorous training schedule.

"`Sure`", the fox replied, trying to kill its laughter. "`i'll forget, for now.`"

Naruto chuckled. 'Thanks Kyuubi.'

"`No problem kiddo,you've faced things harder than this so this shouldn't be hard for you gaki.`"

The whole tension somewhat disappeared when he heard what the fox said and remembered the list of challenges he had passed through ever since he came to the Bending Countries, as a mercenary-for-hire, before he joined the fire nation army.

'Well, I guess so, its been tough.' He admitted. He had risen through popularity even as a mere mercenary and the Kyuubi and people around him remark and praise him for his actions, which have been called 'Great', 'Excellent' , and 'Out of this world doings', and he had also risen through the ranks of the fire nation and was Azula's official partner, and bodyguard of a sort.(My apologies)

"`Well, the captain's coming, we'll talk later.`"

The connection was cut and Naruto was all alone again as the captain neared him.

"lord Naruto.", The captain stated as he bowed his head. He was about to continue talking when Naruto began.

"Why exactly do you guys refer to me as a 'lord'? I think that's referred to your 'firelord' Ozai." He stated, still staring at the water, clear distaste when he pronounced firelord.

"Sir?", he asked, clearly surprised by the question. Sure,he respected Ozai as his firelord, but for some certain reason he gathered more respect for Naruto, who was a Non-Bender, but he had seen the blonde defeating more than ten benders when he was at a younger age, he had watched and scouted him in battle, and the blonde had a greater history ever since he joined the fire nation army.

"Every single person on this ship respects you sir, you're like the captain.".

Naruto didn't change his gaze and chuckled, feeling weird. "What is it?". He wasn't the captain, obviously, but he did lead the ship, alongside Azula.

The captain nodded quickly and stood erect before he spoke. "Princess Azula wants to see you.".

"Okay,I'll be there in a second,thanks.". The captain left him and he stood straight.

The blonde had grown into a young man. He left his hair and it had grown bushier(a bit like Minato's) he wore a black long-sleeve shirt with buttons and black pants, with a red scarf tied around his neck that also hid a bit of his face.

He breathed softly and walked to Azula's room.

(Location: Aboard Appa)

Sokka looked into the skies as they flew aboard Appa. He had different thoughts running around his mind, especially about his secret training with Pakku, and how he secretly trained in the night to master his hand-to-hand combat because of a certain person he met some time ago. His voice was soon heard as he located where they were headed for, snapping out of his thoughts.

"There it is!", the Tribesman said out and pointed to a large fortress.

Aang also saw it and instinctively flew Appa to and then into the fortress. When they landed, Katara, Momo and Aang hopped off the sky bison and were quickly approached and greeted by someone.

"Welcome Avatar Aang,I'm General Fong." He introduced himself and the men behind him bowed their heads, before he continued. "And welcome to you great heroes, Appa, Momo and the mighty Katara!".

Sokka didn't say anything, he just stood straight, sure, the man saw him, but he didn't really care at that moment as the man soon enough greeted him.

"Oh, I forgot you...Sokka.".

After Avatar Aang, Mighty Katara and even greeting the animals, he somehow managed to not see him? Sokka didn't care at that moment and just nodded, he had a beastly urge to smack the general across the face but simply ignored the man, who then turned around and began to walk, motioning for the group to follow him into the tower.

* * *

"Avatar Aang, we heard stories of how you single handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy at the North Pole,"the general began from where he sat down on the long desk."I can't imagine what it feels like to handle such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility." He continued while stroking his beard.

Aang was a bit surprised and replied slowly. "I think those stories are a little bit exaggerated, I never actually destroyed any of those ships...", only to be cut off by the general.

"Avatar...you're ready to face the firelord.", the general declared.

"What? No sir!", Aang quickly responded. He wasn't ready, he didn't even stand a chance against the firelord at this level that he was.

"He still needs to master all four elements." Katara said to the general.

"Why?",the general began as he stood up."With power enough to defeat hundreds of battleships within minutes, I'd say he CAN face the firelord!".

"Sir,"Aang started again, he didn't sink any of those ships and definitely wasn't ready to face the firelord. "I never sunk any of those...", he continued, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir,he can only do that when he's in the Avatar State." Sokka said, glaring straight in the eyes of general Fong. He had a very huge sense of hatred towards the general now with how he was acting. Aang had only learned two Bending Elements, not even mastered them.

"You see, its the state where I...", he began only to be cut off again by the general, which was somehow getting irritating at this point.

"I'm well aware! Your eyes and tattoos glow and you gain unbelievable power.", he walked away from the table and over to the map of the Four Nations. "Without you, we'd be slaughtered before we even reach the shores of the Fire Nation, but with you as the ultimate weapon, we could swipe right through the heart of the Fire Nation." He drew said swipe from his fortress all the way to the Fire Nation.

That was it for Sokka. When he heard those two words, 'Ultimate Weapon', he now clearly glared the general to death. First he didn't really show him respect, and now he was trying to use Aang to win solely win the war, as his 'weapon', they were going to have a long talk as he knew clearly why the general needed an 'Ultimate Weapon'.

"Right, but I don't know how to get in, or out of the avatar state.", Aang explained shakily and demonstrated with his hands.

"Then I'll help you get into the Avatar State and you'll face fate and face the firelord." The general declared as he turned away from the map.

"No!",Katara began as she stood up. "Nothing's decided, we already have a plan, and that's Aang mastering all four elements." She said firmly and crossed her arms.

"While you keep learning the elements, the war goes on." Fong said calmly. "Come over, may I show you something." He came down from his desk and lead them to a window "That's the infirmary and those soldiers are the lucky ones, they came back." He told them as he pointed down to a small building where wounded soldiers walked or crawled around the building.

"Each day, the Fire Nation takes lives and their chance of winning this war gets bigger with every single battle, but you could end it all, Avatar, before its too late." His message was sent when he saw the look on Aang's face.

"Think about it, Avatar." He said and went back to his desk, stroking his beard, he knew for some reason, that Aang was now with him after that little speech. He watched as Aang and Katara left, smiling to himself until he noticed there was still someone in the room.

"Is there something you want to ask, Sokka?" He said with clear distaste.

"You know...I don't like you," Sokka began and pointed at the general, who didn't even flinch. "You don't want Aang to win this war himself, you want him to win as YOUR ultimate weapon so you'll be hailed for winning the war with your troops.".

The general continued stroking his beard, wondering what a common non-bender Tribesman could do to him.

"You're just one of those dishonorable generals who, instead of planning well-stragetised attacks, you just jump right into battle, are you even a general?" He said, his anger was clear, but he didn't shout, he spoke calmly, but the rage was oozing like venom in his words.

The reason for his outburst was because of a particular blonde kid he had found fighting for the Fire Nation, and it was also the reason he had been training vigorously, he was a Non-Bender, cause he didn't remember seeing him use any element, but he had seen him take on numerous Benders within seconds, he wasn't sure who he really was or what his name was,he had an idea though, but he had always remembered him, and that was what he was gonna try and use to get to this general who had just been stroking his beard.

"I'm sure most of your men, after jumping into battle, were defeated by a certain blonde kid, right?" He said with the venom still in his voice, and it worked.

The general moved, he suddenly felt uncomfortable in his seat and frowned.

Sokka had gotten him. The Tribesman didn't know where he was getting this courage from, but he had a feeling this courage was from fear itself. When he witnessed this same blonde kid, he looked around fifteen, when he saw him fight, he moved like greatly and defeated every single person that faced him with mere hand-to-hand combat, that made him scared. If he came after Aang, he could easily defeat Aang, Katara, HIM, and anyone else, he had that fear imprinted in his mind ever since.

The general stood up, anger showing on his face. Sokka couldn't place it, but he noticed fear also as a strand of sweat appeared on the general's forehead.

"Listen, Sokka,"he started with clear distaste as he mentioned his name,"That...Naruto kid's going to get what's coming to him once the Avatar can enter the Avatar State."

Sokka then caught glimpse of his name, Naruto, yeah, he had to remember that name, it was a name that instilled fear into his minds, yeah, minds.

Sokka was about to speak again but he just gave up and retreated, leaving a terribly annoyed Fong. At that point, he made a promise to himself.

He was going to train, real hard, even harder, if he had to be better than this terribly amazing Naruto kid in combat, he had to start from now.

(Location: Azula's Ship)

He was about to meet Azula, when she stopped him and told him she would come and meet him where he was. He just shrugged and obliged, going back to watch as the water hit and moved past the ship.

After some few minutes, which still felt like long soothing hours to him, Azula arrived and stood beside him.

"Hello Princess Azula." He said and bowed.

"Why don't you ever bow to my father?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Because he's not MY firelord" He replied firmly, not taking his gaze away from the waters.

Azula chuckled and then took on a serious tone.

"I wanna ask a question." She said slowly.

Naruto nodded, prompting her to continue.

"Are you sure you're okay with us taking in Iroh and Zuko?".

Naruto chuckled after she asked that question. He expected the question, he was right. He wasn't pressured anymore about taking in Iroh, but he felt that if it was needed, he would, he wasn't going to let his emotions take over his job.

"Iroh, is unpredictable," he started, looking around. "Because we are going to see him and your brother doesn't mean that we're necessarily going to catch them."

Azula sighed. She wanted perfection and wasn't going to fail, especially since it was a quest that was requested by her father, she couldn't afford to fail and go back to him.

"No Naruto, we will get them." She said with such command and determination that the fox in Naruto got outright irritated. "We have to catch them, we must be perfect..." She stopped when she saw the glare on Naruto's face. It didn't look like he was annoyed, it just looked like clear disappointment.

"Azula, none of us is perfect, you've made numerous mistakes, we've all did." He remembered his mistakes and felt a sharp sting in his heart as he did. "If you want to be a good princess and a great bender, you better start learning and accepting things as they would be.". The blonde said slowly so that every single word he said went into her and retreated, leaving the area.

Azula was speechless, literally. She just stood and couldn't talk, she could only think. She thought over and over again that what she did was wrong, what did she do that was wrong? At that moment, her pride was about to take over her again when she calmed herself down. It was true, she would need to start learning and accepting things as they were. If not, she could slip and fall anytime. No. No. She won't. She had Naruto here, , she knew he was going to take care of her for some reason. But now, he won't, cause she had seemingly pissed him off.

Her father was getting into her, and she didn't know whether to allow him get to her or allow Naruto to get to her instead, she would have to decide later over it, but right now, she was scared, she was scared that she would have to face a disappointed Naruto.

He breathed deeply and stretched out his right hand. He didn't like where Azula was going, but he never really thought about it until now, since he was always seeing her on and off. He cleared his mind, he couldn't get annoyed over something like that, he said the truth.

He soon began to concentrate.

"`Good, bring out the windy technique.`" The fox said in a serious tone, seemingly staying silent and ignoring everything he was thinking about before.

A blue windy sphere formed on his hand almost instantly and then he somewhat frowned as his concentration increased and lightning started to find its way around the sinning sphere. It first started unsure of itself, Naruto's concentration still high and showing on his face. It spark here and there around the orb, and then very soon Naruto's frown went off and the lightning revealed itself, it was of a crimson color and it quickly circled the sphere.

"What's that?"

Naruto didn't answer at first, then the spinning on his hand stopped and he opened his eyes.

"`Good one kid, really good.`" the fox remarked, its voice obviously proud of the kid.

Naruto abruptly stood up and looked around the passage where he was, as Azula stood in front of him.

"Nothing much." He delivered coolly and coldly, anger not in his tone of voice as he spoke.

Azula sighed and spoke with a tone of voice that would have made her father irritated and disappointed, but it instead made the blonde boy in front of her surprised and somewhat delighted.

"I'm sorry...what you said is true."

Naruto nodded before smiling onto her. "But still, you disappointed me, you're going to get punished...sooner or later, now, let's go get some food and some good sleep."

Azula squealed beneath her voice but didn't make it out. She flinched when he mentioned 'punished', she knew what his punishments were about and that it never boded something good for whoever was on the receiving end of the punishment. But right now, she did need her food and good sleep.

"Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto's eyebrow rose and he had a straight look on his face. "Are you saying thanks to the fact that I'm punishing you? Then I must be slipping, I'll make up for it tomorrow morning, now meet me there in thirty seconds." Naruto said before he suddenly disappeared.

Azula outwardly flinched and was scared, hell, she was more than shocked with fear when Naruto said that he'll be increasing his punishment. She quickly snapped out of her shock and ran out of the passage.

(Location: General Fong's Office)

The general sat in his office, stroking his beard as usual as different events went through his mind. He remembered the fear went through him again. This Naruto kid always managed to defeat a lot of soldiers easily, and never seemed to be fatigued. But the general stubbornly believed that the Avatar could defeat the blonde warrior.

On cue, Aang entered the room.

Fong looked up expectantly at the young Avatar.

"I'll do it, I'll master the Avatar State and fight the Fire lord."

* * *

After the discussion between the general, and Aang, he returned to the quarters where the group stayed. The Northern Tribe siblings raised their heads to him expectantly when he entered and went to sit on his bed. On cue, he spoke. "I discussed with General Fong, I told him I'll do it."

Katara snapped carefully at the young Avatar. "No Aang, this is not the right way." She quickly said.

"Katara's right Aang." Sokka said.

Aang stood up quickly and shrugged. "I really can't sit down while everything happens." He said, clearly angry and worried about everyone that was getting hurt with the war going on.

"That's a point on your side and the general's." Sokka remarked.

"You still need to master the Elements Aang," Katara started, ignoring her brother. "That was the plan all along."

"That's definitely to Katara." Sokka continue with it.

Aang glared at the Tribesman. "You're not helping, Sokka!" He snapped, he truly wasn't helping by making stupid and pointless remarks, saying it like the two were having a debate.

Sokka looked up and then spoke. "The general has a point..." He stopped after he was interrupted by his sister.

"That's something I'd expect from you." She spat, before standing up to walk out of the room.

Sokka then turned to Aang with a confused face.

Aang just sighed and landed on his bed again. He had so much on his head he just wanted to lay down and settle down.

* * *

The next day started with the general giving Aang a special tea that was supposed to increase someone's Chi ten times and could possibly make him go into the Avatar State. The outcome was a sugar high Aang who continuously ran around on an air-ball until he hit his head and stopped.

The second attempt was for Sokka to try and scare Aang into the Avatar State by using Momo As a head, which of course, terribly failed, leaving a confused but shocked Aang.

The third attempt made Sokka come to himself that General Fong was, slowly, but surely, running mad. The general organized a ritual that insisted Aang wore clothing that consisted of the colors of the four countries.

The Shaman began to chant, poured water and earth into a bowl, threw a torch in, used an air blower bellow and then, for the finishing touch poured it all over Aang. The result was Aang sneezing the 'mud' all over Sokka, Katara and Fong.

(Location: Spa Resort)

Zuko looked on at his annoying uncle who was admiring shells as he placed his bag onto the table of their small house.

"We don't need any more useless shells, Uncle, we have to carry everything ourselves now."

His uncle still, nevertheless packed the shells into his bag.

"Hello Zuzu, Uncle."

Zuko felt a cold chill go down his spine when he heard that voice. He looked at the door to confirm his fear and saw his sister standing there, looking straight at him and his uncle.

"Azula." Zuko said his sister's name before he took a stance.

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions. Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?" Azula said in a mock manner before she moved forward a bit allowing Naruto to enter and stay beside her.

"Don't call me that!" He knew he and his uncle will only have to fight and escape if the two tried to attack.

"Iroh." Naruto greeted his former sensei with a slight nod of his head.

Iroh had a straight face as he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Zuko, father suddenly sees family as...important." Azula said and slowly advanced towards the two, who began to loosen their stances.

"He wants you back home Zuko, he wants his prince back."

Zuko's eyes widened as he took in the information that was just given to him.

"Father...Father wants me back home?" He managed to stutter out.

"What? Aren't you going to be happy, be cheerful?" Azula asked her brother, getting a bit irritated.

Zuko was still stammering and talking to himself while Azula just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Seems you need time to take this in, I'll come to check you tomorrow evening, Zuko." She said slowly and exited the place.

Naruto did the same and turned his back when Iroh's voice stopped him.

"Its good to see you again, Naruto."

Naruto just waited, for what seemed to be like long hours, before he spoke up.

"Its good to see you to...Iroh, sorry that the reunion had to be this way." Naruto said and flickered his hand and walked away.

Iroh smiled as he saw his young student go away, but he knew he had a bigger problem with the news he'd just heard. It wasn't possible.

(Location: General Fong's Fortress)

Aang sighed in defeat as Katara walked away. He was angry at everything, and Katara wasn't agreeing with what he was doing.

"I don't like where this is going, I just wanna help."

"Don't you think the General's rushing it a bit?" Sokka asked the young Avatar.

"What do you mean? You said he has a point!" Aang said back to the tribesman.

"No, Katara didn't allow me finish." Sokka quickly said and Aang was curious to hear what he was about to say.

"I meant, he has a point about ending the war, but he seemed to be wanting the glory of you ending the war with him, he wants to take responsibility for charging you to enter the Avatar State and then end the war."

Aang realized where Sokka was going with it.

"Whenever you're in the Avatar State, you're like a machine without emotion, that's why he referred to you as the 'Ultimate Weapon'."

"No I'm not!" The Avatar replied rather sheepishly.

"But I still need to end the war."

"And we'll end it how we planned on ending it, by mastering the elements, with us, your friends, don't forget we'll help you." Sokka quickly said, "You will definitely need he'll due to this Naruto kid."

"Yeah...Naruto, that yellow-haired dude that seemed to never go down in a battle, he's pretty scary."

"Yeah" Sokka stated. "Pretty scary."

"But let's do it like this, how about tomorrow morning, you go and tell Fong that you don't wanna do it his way anymore, and you'd like to continue your journey, and if he says otherwise, I'll deal with him."

"You'll deal with him? How?"

"Don't worry about that, Aang."

(Location: Spa Resort)

" We're going home. After three long years. It's unbelievable.."

Iroh, meanwhile was staring at the window. This wasn't impossible, he knew his brother very well, his ruthless brother that never regretted anything, he didn't regret anything.

"It is unbelievable, I've never known my brother to regret anything." Iroh said out, but mostly to himself.

This provoked Zuko. He was happy with the news and didn't see why his uncle wasn't happy. His father wanted him back!

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me"

*I* care about you. And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine..." Iroh was about to start when his nephew cut in angrily.

"You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything! "

Iroh just sighed sadly as he watched his nephew walk away.

(Location: General Fong's Fortress)

"And there's nothing I can do or say to change your mind?"

"No sir." Aang replied gently, but firmly. He had gone to meet the general first thing the morning to say he wasn't going to do it his way.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Emm, pretty sure General." Aang said again, getting a bit irritated at the general's stubbornness.

The two then heard a cry, cry of someone of someone fighting and both went to the window.

Aang knew he hadn't seen Sokka in a while, but he had definitely found him. The Tribesman was running around being chased by a set of soldiers.

The general looked really angry and raced downstairs, not wasting a second, Aang raced in pursuit.

"What happened?" Katara asked when she met the Air Nomad racing downwards the hallway.

"Its Sokka."

* * *

Sokka didn't know what he did to set the soldiers off(maybe it was one of the insults he unintentionally dropped when he passed by). But they were fighting him, and he had a bad feeling that everything wouldn't end well. Of course, he had been taking some extra training at night to improve his hand-to-hand combat, but they weren't going to do him much against earth benders. That was why he started running of at first, but he managed to hold his own, by simply dodging their attacks and there was a rhythm to it, he dodged, parried, and punched, and it went well.

"Stop right there you little brat." Yelled one of the soldiers.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" He yelled back as he dodged the incoming punch.

After some time, he got stuck in mud and couldn't run any more, looking up, he saw General Fong and Aang standing not too far from him.

"That's enough from you, Sokka." Fong said with clear distaste and anger, he then glanced at Aang. "Maybe this will help you with your Avatar State." Out of his anger and dislike for the young Tribesman, he pulled him deeper into the mud and then went over and punched him on the face.

"General Fong, stop!" Aang declared as he saw Sokka being punched by the General. "Stop!" He cried out again, but the General didn't look like he was about to give up.

"I want the Avatar State Aang!"

Aang couldn't take it anymore, it had to stop, but there was no way he could activate the Avatar State by himself. Then the general went too far and gave Sokka a punch that caused him to slump to the ground and spit out blood.

Aang's eyes went white and he went into the Avatar State.

General Fong immediately left the Tribesman and started cheering with wide eyes. "It worked, It worked!" He cheered loudly as Aang continued to go higher, using a tornado of air to go higher into the air.

"Avatar Aang, you can come down, it was all a trick to trigger you to enter the Avatar State and it worked...oh it worked!" The General said out loudly to the air bound Avatar, and cheered at the end of his words.

The Avatar however didn't pay any attention to whatever the General was saying, and then went back onto the earth with a massive air force that sent numerous soldiers flying, pushing the General backwards a bit.

Aang was about to continue his rampage as he started to float again, but he instantaneously looked at his right when he felt a hand on his. Aang saw Katara's remorseful face and immediately started to calm down, slowly but surely. He floated back down and landed, ultimately receiving a hug from the water bender.

The General slowly walked over to Aang with a crazed look. Obviously happy with the results of him brutalizing Sokka. "It worked, it wor..." He was interrupted by a devastating punch to his face by Sokka. Then he was kneed in the tummy, and then promptly kneed upwards in the face, knocking him out in the process.

There was a "oooo" from the soldiers as they watched the general slump to the ground.

"That was for punching me, anybody got a problem with that?" Sokka said fearlessly, but got no replies from the soldiers and promptly went over to where Aang and Katara where.

"Sokka, are you okay?" Katara asked as she checked her brother's face, who just shrugged. "I'm okay Katara, its nothing."

"What happened?" The two promptly asked.

"Aang, remember I told you I had a plan if the general rejected your request yesterday?"

The Nomad quickly nodded in reply.

"Well, it was that, I would get some of the soldiers that weren't fully in support of Fong's ways to try and fight me, and then we attracted the attention of the other soldiers, I knew Fong would take out his anger on me since I irritated him about that kid."

The two listened to how he planned everything, and were shocked and pretty scared when he mentioned how the general attacked a earth colony that was defended by a certain person, who according to the soldiers, wasn't a soldier, but didn't want any blood to be shed that day, the general stubbornly insisted that they attacked, and they paid dearly for it when he outrightly killed a large number of them, before going on to cripple the remaining and then told them to get out, once again, this time, the general retreated.

"This Naruto's kid...is scary." Katara said.

"Yeah." Sokka admitted. He had been secretly training in hand-to-hand combat extensively, especially from the secret training he received from Pakku. It wasn't that good, but it helped him feel somewhat equal to Naruto, because he had the seen the blonde use only his hands to fight, he didn't think he was a bender.

Katara and Aang were pretty impressed on how Sokka managed to hold his own against the soldiers, although a large feeling of fear rode at the back of their minds for Naruto and also a slight fear for Sokka's somewhat new personality and how he managed to fight well. Katara could have sworn she recognized some of his moves.

But still they decided to leave the fortress.

(Location: Spa Resort)

Zuko walked down the staircase that was carved into the side of the mountain. He stopped for a second to look at the ship. All he could see was the promise that the ship silently held. He started to walk again when he heard his uncle's voice. "Wait! Don't leave without me." It called out. Turning around, he saw Iroh coming down the stairs with a travel pack just like the one he had on his shoulder.

"Uncle, you changed your mind." He said, happy that he was coming

"Family sticks together, right?" Iroh asked, catching up to his nephew and placing a hand on his shoulder

"We're finally going home." . As he walked down the staircase, he failed to see Iroh looked at the ship with suspicion.

(Location: Azula's Ship)

Naruto and Azula stood side by side each other. Naruto kept looking around , as if he was expecting a sea serpent to suddenly lurk out of the sea and attack the crew on the ship, considering the fact that he himself had faced one before.

Azula noticed her bodyguard's behavior and rolled her eyes before she decided to speak out.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you're expecting trouble." Azula asked the blonde.

"I have a feeling this won't go as planned."

Azula just rolled her eyes again. The plan was perfect, there was no way it could go astray, but she didn't voice the 'perfect' word out, remembering its result the last time.

"Don't worry, Zuko is not hesitant to come home, and Uncle will pretty much support whatever he does, so don't worry, this WILL go as planned." She reassured her bodyguard.

"Well, as your bodyguard, I WILL worry, and I WILL use the word after all this is done." Naruto replied.

Azula just sighed as she knew very much what his 'word' was and hoped he wouldn't have to use it on her.

"Here they come." Azula stated as she saw her brother and uncle. "Line the Imperial Firebenders, let's make them feel welcomed." Naruto promptly said.

"Yes, Lord Naruto." The captain answered and began giving orders, and the ship came to life as people began to move around.

"I'll hate to say the word Azula." Naruto said

"Whatever." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"And by the way, if Zuko goes for you, I won't interfere." Naruto simply said.

"Why?" She asked, clearly surprised.

"Cause, I know you can handle him, and also, cause I wanna see how far he's come."

Azula just shrugged in reply, ZuZu was pathetic at best with Firebending, I don't know why you wanna see how far he's come."

"Well, we both know he's been taught swordsmanship and he knows how to hide himself well."

Azula would have responded if Zuko and her Uncle hadn't appeared at the other side of the dock. Naruto swiftly stepped back and leapt up to the command tower to get a better view, as he stilled believed it wouldn't go as planned. As the two made their way down the pier, Naruto noticed that Iroh kept looking at the Imperial Firebenders suspiciously.

'Mehn, this is bound to get ugly, Iroh would never let anything slip past him'

"`Im not gonna say anything.`" The fox replied frantically.

"Brother, Uncle, Welcome." Azula declared as she bowed and they bowed in return. As he and his nephew bowed, Iroh noticed that the Imperial Firebenders had filed in behind them. "I'm so delighted you decided to come."

"Are we ready to depart your Highness?" The captain asked as he turned his face to hers.

"Set course for home, captain." She said.

"Home." Zuko mouthed silently, he hadn't been home in three years. It all still felt like a dream.

"You heard the princess, raise the anchors, we're taking the prisoners home."

'Oh snap, here we go.' Naruto mentally stated as he watched the princess send a death glare towards the captain and quickly turned to face Iroh, who had begun to deal with the Imperial Firebenders.

"You lied to me!" Zuko accused his sister, rage racing all over the one of his voice.

"Like I've never done that before." Azula smoothly said and signaled two Imperial Firebenders behind her to attack. Zuko, swiftly took care of them and landed on the deck of the ship.

"Zuko, let's go" His uncle yelled as he took care of the Imperial Firebenders at the pier.

But Zuko wasn't going to listen. He bent fire in the shape of two daggers, one in each hand, and began to swing at his sister.

"`Well, that's an interesting way of Firebending in close combat.`" The Kyuubi remarked. It personally liked the way Zuko was swinging, but noticed that Azula easily dodged it, and that Zuko was swinging wildly.

'But its sloppy.' Naruto and his tailed-beast stated simultaneously.

When she deflected a strike, she turned it to her advantage by pushing him back. "You know, Father blames Uncle for the loss of the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar." She taunted him. "Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?"

"`Now she's just being mean`." The fox remarked in a whiny manner, although he had a foxy smirk growing on his face.

Naruto also smirked as he watched what was going on.

Zuko simply yelled and began to attack his sister again. Their fight went all around the ship, leading up to the stairs of the deck. After dodging most her brother's attacks, she held Zuko's hand and sent blue fire towards her brother. Zuko managed to avoid it but fell down the staircase.

When he came to, he saw his sister making moves and trying to generate lightning, but was intercepted by Iroh, who redirected it to the mountain side. Seeing his niece was surprised, Iroh twisted her hand, making her stumble forward, then kneed her, forcing her to land on her back.

Iroh then ran over to Zuko and helped him get up. They then made a run for it, but were stopped in their tracks when they noticed that Naruto had leapt over and was already blocking the way out of the ship. Zuko was about to shift into a stance when he saw Naruto lean slightly and gave a nod to Iroh.

Iroh nodded and made a bit of a bow before the both of them continued to run and passed the blonde.

"`You do know you're gonna get blue flames on your blonde ass for what you did right?`"

'She wouldn't dare, besides, she needs those two people in her life, she just hasn't figured it out why yet.'

The Kyuubi just rolled its eyes as Naruto spoke mentally to it.

"`And here she comes.`" It said quickly in a excited voice as Azula approached the shinobi.

"Why did you let them go?!" She said at him in an annoyed, but somewhat calm manner.

"Told ya so." Naruto said in a straight manner, but a smirk was forming on his lips.

Azula just growled and stomped off angrily.

"`You're mean.`"

'Says the person who taught me.'

End

Finally, I made a decision and I've uploaded chapter 2 of 'Tale of a Jinchuriiki'. Thanks for the reviews. I'll stay true to my 'Deus Swiftblade' writing, but I may also bring some elements from my previous story Fallen Angel. Thanks for the reviews.

No paragons. And Sokka has seen Naruto, there'll be more light on how Sokka had managed to know about Naruto.

Sokka did learn the waterbending stances, I just decided to skip it and inform you. Sokka and Naruto will be a bit identical. Even if he wasn't a bender, I don't believe Sokka would just sit down and watch Katara and Aang learn while he was just idle.

I decided to make my Naruto a mercenary FOR the fire nation so as to make a bit of a difference between my story and Deus Swiftblade's story, but he joined the army after he was talked to by Iroh.

There are a lot of other differences, which will be seen in future chapters. Although some things, like the pranks, attitude and some of his actions are still the same.

And yes, I do think that Fong tried to speed up Aang's training for his own glory. Cause if he ended the war, he'll be hailed with Aang, but will definitely try and haul all the glory.

Till next time.


End file.
